


Acute

by fadaravena



Category: Vocaloid, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Sibling Incest, Song: ACUTE, Vomiting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: “Na noite em que fugi, eu pensei que estava tudo bem deste jeito. O som da chuva batia na janela e eu era atormentado pelo remorso.”





	Acute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【腐向け人/力】A/.C/U/T/E【カラ一・カラおそ】](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341904) by 斉子@数珠田楽. 



> A fanfic foi baseada neste vídeo Nicodouga: sm28650484   
> A tradução da música não é minha. 
> 
> Isso ficou muito dramático, não me culpem, foi a música. Cem por cento novela mexicana. Aliás, resolvi mudar o final da música, eu gosto de finais felizes.

Um chuvisco caía do céu como pequenas lâminas, Karamatsu andava pelas ruas segurando um guarda-chuva, tinha no peito uma hesitação, a água penetrava sua alma e ia dilacerando seu interior, sentia um gosto de chocolate amargo se dissolvendo em sua língua, escorria por sua garganta como mel e acabava em seu estômago como ácido. Karamatsu pisava em poças sem se importar se molhava a barra da calça. Momentos atrás tivera um encontro com Ichimatsu.

Os dois se entrelaçavam na cama de hotel, corpos suados se deslizando uns sobre os outros, misturando-se e se tornando um. Karamatsu gostava dos momentos a sós com Ichimatsu, gostava de sentir o toque áspero de sua pele, admirava seus traços mais brutos, um pouco de gordura saindo de sua barriga, braços e coxas, gostava em especial de apertar esta última parte, sentir a carne contra sua palma. Na cama ele podia ser mais violento, com o tempo aprendeu que seu amante gostava de sentir dor, e que o estímulo arrancava gemidos adoráveis de si.

Naquela noite queria ter olhado para Ichimatsu como se ele fosse o único, porém, ao invés disso, viu uma figura sobreposta e teve um arrepio, soltou o amante que segurava com tanto apreço e deixou o quarto sem nada dizer. Voltou para casa, suspirou profundo e desabou no chão. A chuva ainda batia na vidraça fazendo o chão estremecer. Karamatsu só sentiu o escuro o envolver, fechou bem os olhos.

Ao acordar estava deitado no colchão, Ichimatsu estava ao seu lado com uma expressão preocupada, as sobrancelhas juntas. Ele tocou em seu rosto e pousou seus lábios cálidos em sua testa, um amuleto. Karamatsu traçou a área com a ponta do dedo, sentiu a textura delicada do beijo e suspirou uma vez mais. Tinha o deixado no hotel e ele retornara e o deitara na cama, seu coração bateu e bateu, a voz estava entalada em sua garganta.

\- Obrigado, brother, eu já estou melhor. – Apoiou-se nos cotovelos.

\- Descanse um pouco mais. Ficamos até tarde, você deve estar exausto. Vou preparar um chá. – Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha.

Karamatsu mirou a janela, tinha anoitecido, seus outros irmãos logo voltariam. Ele voltaria. Que cara será que faria se o visse com o Ichimatsu? Sua cabeça latejou, sentia-se tonto, a sala girava. Ficou parado até a sensação passar, mas a náusea persistiu. Teve vontade de sair dali. Deixou o quarto e rumou ao banheiro. Abriu a tampa da privada, ajoelhou-se e botou todo o almoço para fora, sua garganta se pressionava, seu estômago comprimia e era desagradável. Limpou a boca com a manga da camisa e jogou um pouco de água da torneira. Aquele gosto era familiar, era o chocolate.

Andou devagar até a cozinha e parou no batente, ficou a observar o amante. Era uma cena cotidiana, e tinha sua beleza, Ichimatsu era lindo, o cabelo bagunçado, os cílios compridos, a cara de sono que fazia, a barriga proeminente, as bochechas rechonchudas, ele era uma graça, e ele era seu. O amante virou o rosto e olhou para ele, um sorriso esperto veio à sua cabeça, sentiu um frio gélido na barriga, o ácido verde na boca.

\- Eu te amo. – Disse e o abraçou por trás.

Ichimatsu riu e respondeu que já sabia. Ele foi até a chaleira e a desligou, depois retirou duas xícaras do armário em cima da pia, levou tudo para a mesa da sala. Os dois se sentaram próximos um do outro. Ichimatsu bebericava o chá, enquanto Karamatsu apenas olhava o líquido vibrando e o reflexo de seu rosto abatido.

\- Você não parece bem. Aconteceu algo? – Ichimatsu disse.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa. Não tinha como contar ao amante o que se passava dentro de si, sobre o telefonema e a mensagem de texto, sobre o outro. Em vez disso negou, e ficou por isso mesmo. Seu amante não era de ir a fundo nos sentimentos alheios, preferia se esconder, era bem o oposto de Osomatsu.

Osomatsu...

Seu coração partiu ao meio, ele era a outra metade. Tinha acontecido por acaso, ele vira algo a mais no irmão mais velho e sentiu-se atraído por sua confiança, encantado por seu jeito desleixado e vislumbrado por seu sorriso, era o que mais gostava nele, era um sol abrindo após a tempestade, era o aconchego do lar. E então, tiveram seu primeiro caso numa tarde morosa. O filho mais velho chegou perto de si e segurou ambas as suas faces, aproximou seus rostos e selou um beijo, um pacto. Um contrato não dito. Se tornaram namorados.

Karamatsu gostava de passar o dia com ele, assistindo algum programa bobo na televisão, rindo à toa. Sentia-se descontraído em sua presença, sentia-se que podia ser ele mesmo e o tratava com todo o zelo e lealdade, Osomatsu era seu rei, e ele seu cavaleiro. Marcavam encontros no cinema ou na praça, aproveitavam o dia um ao lado do outro. Ele era tudo, ele era seu.

\- Ei, não vai beber? – Ichimatsu perguntou o tirando de seus devaneios.

Ele apenas assentiu de leve com a cabeça. Pegou a xícara e sorveu um gole do chá. Fez uma careta, estava amargo.

Ontem tinha sido dia dos namorados. Saíra com Osomatsu, enquanto caminhavam passaram perto de uma loja e ele apontou para a placa de entrada. Foram até lá, havia alguns doces nas vitrines e várias garotas amontoadas dentro da loja. Ele o chamou, queria ver lá dentro.

Karamatsu arqueou os lábios num sorriso confiante e disse que faria tudo pelo seu Osomatsu. Entraram na loja. O espaço era divido em várias sessões e prateleiras, várias barras de chocolate de vários tamanhos e formatos estavam enfileiradas nas vitrines. Ele ficou admirado e nem percebeu quando seu namorado soltou sua mão. Pegou uma no formato de pomba, era adorável, seu sorriso se tornou mais doce, um dos pássaros era azul e o outro vermelho. Resolveu que levaria aquele, foi até o caixa e comprou.

Quando saíram da loja, Osomatsu estava saltitante, uma sacola pequena na mão. Puxou o braço do namorado e andaram juntos até a praça. Haviam muitos casais por lá, era um dia especial. Eles sentaram num banco e ficaram a observar a paisagem. Um pouco mais distante podiam ver a fonte jorrar água e alguns corvos ciscarem o chão, as nuvens sobre suas cabeças se moviam lentamente tapando o sol. Osomatsu se aproximou mais e colocou uma mão sobre a do outro.

\- Lembra, Karamatsu, quando se declarou para mim? Foi um choque. Você estava diferente naquele dia. Eu tinha notado, mas você insistiu que não tinha nada de errado, era só uma gripe. – Balançou os pés para frente e para trás. – Eu fiquei pensando sobre esse dia por muito tempo. Foi difícil encarar a realidade no começo, mas eu me acostumei com a ideia de tê-lo por perto.

\- Osomatsu...

\- Espera, não terminei. Eu queria dizer que fico feliz em ser seu namorado. Eu espero que goste. – Lhe entregou um embrulho retangular.

Karamatsu o encarou, piscou algumas vezes e tomou o embrulho em mãos. Rasgou o papel com cuidado e vislumbrou uma barra de chocolate em uma caixa preta.

\- Diz que é para homens cool, eu não resisti e lembrei de você. – Riu.

Momentos depois Karamatsu o abraçava com força. Sentia o corpo do mais velho contra o seu, um calor tomava conta de seu peito.

\- Eu adorei. – Sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Quando se afastou percebeu que o outro corava, como era adorável. A primeira mordida foi de derreter na ponta da língua, o momento era doce, mas a barra era meio amarga, afinal, era da coleção para homens. Ainda assim sentia-se aproveitando cada pedaço, cada instante.

Karamatsu entrelaçou seus dedos e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda observavam o movimento da praça, sentindo apenas a presença um do outro. O céu tingia-se de vermelho e laranja e uma brisa fresca batia sem seus rostos.

Ao voltarem para casa, Karamatsu entregou o seu presente de dia dos namorados. Osomatsu deu um pulo em cima de si e beijou seus lábios. Entrou cantarolando na sala, saboreando as pombas de chocolate. Ele via tudo com um brilho afetuoso no olhar. Percebeu-se suspirando.

Sentia-se leve toda vez que pensava nele, aquele dia provou novamente que seus sentimentos eram sérios, amava Osomatsu e não tinha como enganar-se, ele estava em cada batida em seu peito e o acompanhava em sonhos.

Durante a noite eles dormiam separados, mas não era problema para Karamatsu. Ao seu lado ele tinha o dono da outra metade de seu coração. Ele amava Ichimatsu mais do que tudo no mundo. E se entregava por inteiro para ele, ninguém enxergava o que acontecia ao redor, o escuro escondia as trocas de afetos embaixo da coberta, os sons molhados que eram confundidos com a chuva lá fora.

Ele achava que assim estaria tudo bem, que poderia amar os dois por igual. Um dia recebeu um telefonema do namorado, perguntava qual era o relacionamento da vez, havia ironia no tom de voz. Ele sentiu uma pedra cair em cima de si.

\- Como assim? – Gaguejou tentando disfarçar.

\- Você não me engana mais, sei o que anda fazendo com nosso irmãozinho. E agora, é o Todomatsu, o Choromatsu, talvez?

\- Do que está falando? – Engoliu a saliva com dificuldade.

\- Não se faça de bobo. Você tem um amante, não tem? Mais um de nós. Não sabia que era tão tarado assim, Karamatsu.

Ele não sabia o que responder, Osomatsu tinha razão. Não devia ter escondido, devia ter aberto o jogo desde o começo, para ambos. E agora era tarde demais, tinha machucado uma das pessoas mais importantes para si. Estava envergonhado de si próprio.

\- Sim, eu ando saindo com o Ichimatsu, mas apenas ele. Me escute, por favor. Os dois são muito importantes para mim, mas Osomatsu, você é o meu namorado, my sweet lover. Por nada neste mundo eu te trocaria, acredite em mim, eu te amo.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha.

\- Se isso for verdade... Eu vou estar voltando para casa mais tarde... Até logo.

Ao longe, Karamatsu avistava Ichimatsu chegando, eles tinham combinado de passarem a noite no hotel. Contudo, algo havia mudado dentro de si, o gosto do chocolate.

Terminou de beber o chá e se levantou para guardar a louça. O quarto filho fez que ia se levantar, mas Karamatsu o parou com um sinal de mão.

\- Deixa que eu faço isso. – E foi até a cozinha.

Em pouco tempo ele chegaria e os encontraria a sós, pensaria um monte de coisas, chegaria a uma única conclusão e não estaria errado. E então, estaria tudo acabado. Perderia os dois, porque não pode se decidir por um.

Passou o pano envolta de uma das xícaras e guardou no armário, prosseguiu por fazer o mesmo com a outra até tudo estar guardado. Saiu da cozinha cabisbaixo.

\- Você está muito estranho hoje, Merdamatsu. Pode me contar o que está havendo.

\- Não está acontecendo na---

\- Cheguei.

Escutaram a porta corrediça abrindo e se depararam com o mais velho sorrindo e balançando duas sacolas de compra.

\- Passei na loja de conveniência. Cara, hoje foi duro nas corridas, quase achei que o cavalo em que apostei ia perder, dei uma sorte do caramba no final. O que estão fazendo? - Havia um resquício de algo sinistro em seus traços. Karamatsu sentiu um peso na atmosfera.

A chuva ainda caía como alfinetes do lado de fora, o som estava diminuindo e o tempo pareceu uma eternidade. Ichimatsu respondeu com naturalidade, como se não houvesse nada de errado. Osomatsu deixou por isso. Começaram a conversar. Karamatsu soltou o ar que não sabia que segurava. É verdade, ainda eram irmãos, os três podiam se dar bem, independente do que acontecesse.

O que começou a perceber daquela conversa é que deixavam ele de lado, parecia de propósito. Mas, não tinha como ficar indignado, talvez ele devesse aceitar as consequências, ele merecia isso.

\- Vou alimentar os gatos. – Anunciou Ichimatsu.

Antes que saísse deu um último olhar para Karamatsu, parecia dizer que ficasse bem. Ele queria que fosse verdade.

Agora estava a sós com Osomatsu.

 

> _Não podia simplesmente dizer que quero que olhe só para mim  
>  Na conclusão deste amor deturpado, o que você consegue ver?_
> 
>  

Ele caminhou pelas ruas protegido por um guarda-chuva, foi até o mesmo beco carregando uma sacola na outra mão. Havia sido uma desculpa, não tinha como encontrar os gatos nesse tempo, mas precisava sair, sentia-se estranho naquela sala, por alguma razão. Ajoelhou-se perto de uma caixa de papelão, havia um saco plástico tampando a entrada, ele mesmo havia o colocado ali. Tirou da sacola um pacote de sardinha, abriu a tampa e passou por debaixo do saco plástico, começou a escutar um barulho de alguém comendo. Sentiu-se satisfeito, ia permanecer ali por um tempo.

Karamatsu estava agindo estranho, parecia distante, desconexo com o que acontecia ao seu redor. Não sentira a mesma paixão quando fizeram amor há algumas horas atrás. Ele sempre fora dolorido na cama, dizendo frases em outro idioma, mas neste dia ele estava calmo, parecia movido por engrenagens, se movimentava dentro dele como se fosse uma tarefa cotidiana. Ichimatsu havia sentido, e aquilo o machucava. O que poderia estar pensando? Algo o afligia? Queria saber. Eles eram namorados, afinal, deviam ser mais sinceros um com o outro, e por mais que ele não tivesse sido durante muito tempo, começava a aprender a dizer o que sentia, a ser mais honesto.

Será que Karamatsu não confiava nele? Fazia sentido, é verdade. Por que confiar em alguém que só vai te decepcionar. Ichimatsu agora percebia, ele não era confiável, nunca tinha sido.

\- Por que o Merdamatsu ainda está comigo? Devia ser feliz com outro. Eu não posso dar isso a ele. – Os pingos de chuva deslizavam por sua face.

Devia ser por isso que ele estava agindo estranho, não devia mais sentir o mesmo por ele, tinha cansado dele.

Ichimatsu se levantou e rumou para casa, quase não segurava no cabo do guarda-chuva que tombava para os lados. Chegou pingando água pelos fios de cabelo. Passou pelo corredor e escutou uns sons abafados, a porta corrediça estava entreaberta, no começo não estava ligando muito até ter o vislumbre. Karamatsu e Osomatsu numa posição comprometedora e completamente nus. Sentiu que o sangue subia para sua cabeça de uma só vez, ela estava pesada.

Ele se agarrou nas paredes tentando se equilibrar, quando deu por si estava na cozinha com a gaveta de talheres aberta. Então, era verdade, o Merdamatsu tinha um amante, ele era mesmo imprestável quanto namorado, quanto ser humano. Pareceu escutar a voz de Osomatsu ao longe.

“Ei, Ichimatsu, sabia que o Karamatsu só te vê como seu irmão mais novo?”

Segurou com força o casaco à altura do peito, seu corpo latejava. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado e retirou um facão da gaveta, não adiantava mais, não podia ser.

\- É mentira! – Abriu a porta com força empunhando a faca.

Os dois estavam se vestindo quando se viraram para a voz trêmula de Ichimatsu. O mais velho arregalou os olhos, Karamatsu acompanhou a expressão assustada.

\- Eu não sirvo mais, é isso? Você me descarta como lixo, eu sou mesmo um, não é assim.

\- Ichimatsu, não é isso, me escute.

\- Não quero saber Merdamatsu, você cale a boca. – Suas mãos tremiam.

Ele via tudo embaçado, estava fervendo, tudo parecia ter se tornado vermelho, as veias perto do olho pulsavam. Ele foi se aproximando devagar e num salto arranhou a bochecha de Osomatsu como um felino.

\- Você... Vocês...

Osomatsu tocou o lado ferido, e seu olhar se tornou perigoso, abaixou as sobrancelhas.

\- Agora você conseguiu Ichimatsu. – Sua voz era baixa, mas firme.

\- Parem vocês dois! – Gritou Karamatsu, lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

Atendendo ao pedido, os dois pararam e voltaram-se para o segundo mais velho. Ichimatsu deixou o facão cair e desabou de joelhos no piso.

\- Eu amo os dois. Eu não soube decidir, por favor, me perdoem. – Sua voz falhava em meio a soluços.

De repente sentiu quatro pares de braços o envolver. Levantou o rosto e viu seus amantes um de cada lado.

\- Eu o perdoo, Karamatsu. – Osomatsu disse.

Ichimatsu balançou a cabeça assentindo.

Eles poderiam fazer funcionar, os três poderiam ser felizes juntos, afinal não deixavam de ter um amor fraternal por igual. Karamatsu abraçou-os de volta. A dor de cabeça e a náusea sumiram e deram lugar a um calor que crescia de seu peito para o restante de seu corpo, estava com os dois irmãos que mais amava, e não tinha nada que desejasse mais do que isso. Lá fora abria-se um céu estrelado e pela primeira vez naquele dia pode abrir um sorriso.


End file.
